Mi debilidad
by IlusiondelAnonimo
Summary: Siempre pensé que el amor no era para mí, pero la conocí y todo lo que dije que nunca haría lo hice por ella, lo que nunca sentiría, lo siento por ella, creo que me he enamorado, creo que se volvió mi debilidad.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por _Stephanie Meyer_ .

La historia es producto de mi imaginación. Tengo años pensando en esta historia, espero puedan tomarse el tiempo en darle una leída y me digan que les parece.

Abrazos

_Dreams_

**Bella POV**

No hay mucho que contar de mí, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 24 años, mido 1.60 cm, no tengo nada extraordinario, excepto mi novio maravilloso que se llama Jacob Black, vivo con mi mejor amiga en un departamento sencillo pero muy bonito en Nueva York y estoy tratando de conseguir un buen empleo, no es que me queje, pero tiene más de 6 meses que salí de la Universidad de Columbia y no he pasado del trabajo en la cafetería de los papás de Ángela, la que por cierto es mi mejor amiga

-Hola Bella, ¿qué tal el trabajo ?, ¿Bella? - Escuche levemente la voz de Ángela acercarse a mí

-¡Bellaaaaaaaa! ¿En qué mundo estás? -Me pidió Ángela mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá y pasaba sus manos por mis ojos.

\- ¿What? No, en nada, solo pensaba en todas las empresas a las que él mandado mi currículum-concurso resignada por mi mala suerte cubriéndome la cara con el cojín que tenía entre mis piernas, no era posible que me haya esforzado tanto en conseguir una beca en Columbia y terminar la carrera con sobresaliente para seguir sin poder conseguir algo bueno.

—Tienes que tener paciencia, sabes que lo bueno tarda en llegar- abrazó tratando de animarme

-Sí en lo que resta del año no encuentro trabajo, tendré que hablar con Jessica y aceptar su muy humilde "ayuda", es una buena empresa- le conteste con pesar, sabía que sí lo que tendría que deberle algo más a mi querida y nada dadivosa tía.

-Ánimo Bella, te ayudaré a buscar algo. ¿Segura que no quieres que pregunte en mí trabajo por alguna vacante? - La ví y pensé en qué sería de mi vida sin ella

-No Áng, ya bastante haces por mí, aparte no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer en bienes raíces, sabes que soy tan torpe y tímida que necesariamente asustaría a todos los posibles compradores, no quiero afectarrte en tu trabajo, bastante te ha costado - Le dije mientras la abrazaba por el apoyo que siempre me daba.

-Deberías de hablar con Jake, solo necesitas poner esos ojos de corderito y sabes que Jake cae rendido - Me dijo mientras se reía y me despeinaba, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba.

-No, tampoco quiero importunarlo más, no quiero darles más problemas ni a ti ni a él, una parte de confesión en que algo estará por llegar y sino, bueno tendré que hablar con Jessica en lo que obtienes experiencia y encuentro algo mejor - Suspiré escuché como Ángela bufó y susurró que soy una terca.

Me levanté del sofá una vez que Áng se fue a su cuarto, para tomar mi laptop y seguir buscando posibles oportunidades de empleo, me enfrasqué en la computadora mandando todas las solicitudes que podrían, espero tener suerte en alguna, ruego que al menos me den la oportunidad de entrevistarme, ya no puedo seguir viviendo a costa de mi mejor amiga, ni de Jake, pero tampoco quería regresar a la casa mi tia Jessica y de mi prima Lauren.

Me tomé un momento pensando en mis "agradables momentos en familia" con ellas. Después de que papá y mamá murieran, Jessica al ser el único pariente vivo se hizo cargo de mí, agradezco de verdad no haber terminado sola en la calle, pero mi vida con ella fue totalmente contraria a lo que recuerdo con mis papás. Nunca me maltrato físicamente, sin embargo, siempre que pudo me recalcaba que nunca sería tan "exitosa" y "hermosa" como su hija -Lauren-, y todo lo que tengo es gracias a ella y su generosidad conmigo.

Lauren al principio era buena conmigo, pero al pasar los años se volvió fría y se burlaba de mí, recordando cada día que era huérfana y sin ellas estaba completamente sola en el mundo. En la escuela me molestaba, bueno, todo su grupo de amigas se dedica a burlar cada vez que termina en el suelo debido a mi falta de coordinación.

Pero no todo ha sido tan malo, durante la secundaria conocí a Ángela, mi fiel confidente y la que me escuchó y me dio un abrazo cada vez que me derrumbaba - lo cual lo hace hasta la fecha-, ya Jake lo conocí cuando entre Harvard Todavía recuerdo como me encontraba tan extraña y fuera de lugar, era mi primer día y estaba perdida –raro en mí-, la señora Coppe era la encargada de dar informes a los primeros años, ella amablemente me identificó todo lo que necesitaba para mis clases, justo en ese momento iba pasando Jake, le pedí y le pedí que me diera un recorrido por todo el campus –él pronto se graduaría y era parte del comité de bienvenida de los nuevos estudiantes-, desde ese día nos hicimos grandes amigos, hasta que un día me besó y nos volvimos novios, a veces no creo la suerte que tuve con él, es realmente guapo y súper inteligente.

Jake estudió economía y actualmente cumple 2 años de trabajo en MCD Enterprises, una de las mejores empresas inversas en el mundo, se esforzó tanto por entrar en esa empresa que soy la más feliz del mundo por lo que logró. Para mí es el mejor de este planeta.

Después de regresar a mi realidad, me doy cuenta de las millas de pestañas abiertas que tengo en la computadora, me doy por vencida y cierro la lap. Tengo algo de hambre por lo que voy a la cocina a hacer la cena para Ángela y para mí, escucho levemente el agua correr de la regadera, me imagino que Ángela se está dando un baño.

-¿Qué es eso delicioso que huelo desde aquí? - Pregunta acercándose a la barra de la cocina mientras se seca el cabello con una toalla.

-Preparé unos emparedados estilo Swan, sé que no te puedes resistir a comerlos- Le contesté mientras ponía uno en un plato y se lo pasaba.

-Bella eres la mejor del mundo, moría de hambre, gracias por la cena- Me contestó en lo que se sentaba en la barra de la cocina y rápidamente le daba una gran mordida al emparedado

Me envió con ella para terminar la cena, sacar mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Jake, hoy no había hablado con él en todo el día, pero bueno, entiendo que está muy ocupado, su trabajo es muy absorbente.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar nos fuimos cada quien a su habitación a descansar, intente una vez más hablar con Jake pero obtuve el mismo resultado, mañana será un nuevo día.

**Edward POV**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 29 años, estudié Economía en Harvard y soy el Director General de Cullen Masen Enterprises. A pesar de mi corta edad soy un genio en los números y las batallas, por lo que gané apodos como _el depredador_ , bueno y otros como, pero no tienen nada que ver con mi intelecto, sino más bien por la vida que llevo. Estoy en la mejor etapa en mi vida, solo me interesa que Cullen Masen Enterprises crezca cada vez más y disfrute de una o dos, o bien varias mujeres, ¿quién puede juzgarme? Tengo un gran apetito para las mujeres y un gran olfato para los negocios.

Mi padre - Carlisle- es el presidente de Cullen Masen Enterprises, pero en estos últimos 2 años perdieron las riendas de la empresa, ya que tanto él como Esme, mi madre, se han dedicado a viajar por todo el mundo. Al principio fue un gran reto estar al frente de la empresa familiar, sin embargo, lo que obtuvo, en este tiempo adquirió empresas de todo tipo, tecnológicas, bienes raíces, casinos, cadenas hoteleras, etc.

-Señor Cullen aquí le entrego los informes que le solicitó al señor Newton para la compra de la empresa Intercontinental- Me entregó Amelia- mi secretaría- una carpeta con la documentación que necesita para definir la compra de esa cadena de hoteles.

-Espero que Newton haya hecho bien su trabajo y este completo, sabes que no soporto la ineptitud y los errores en algo tan importante como esto- Le contesto una vez que tomo los papeles para revisarlos.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite estar pendiente, por cierto, el recuerdo que su cita con el señor Anders es en media hora- me respondió de manera sugerente lo cual me hace enojar, sabe que bajo ninguna circunstancia me enredo con alguien de la oficina, yo Fastidian las personas que no saben comportarse de manera profesional.

-Cuando llegue Anders pásalo a la sala de juntas y avísale a Emmet que lo necesito en este momento en mi oficina, puedes retirarte- Le contesté mientras me agarraba el puente de la nariz, al ver mi expresión de fastidio no necesito nada más para salir rápidamente de mi oficina.

Estuve analizando la documentación de Intercontinental para tomar una decisión una vez que Anders llega, ¿por qué carajos Emmet se tarda tanto? No falto mucho para que mi puerta se abriera y entrara mi hermano.

-Hey Eddie, me dijo Amelia que necesitabas inmediatamente de mi presencia, no sabía que me extrañaras tanto- Se acercó a mi escritorio con una idiota sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Por una vez en tu vida puedes tomar las cosas en serio? - Le contesté algo molesto por su actitud tan infantil

-Hermano, tranquilo, ya está todo resuelto, leer y analizar todos los puntos del contrato de Intercontinental y es pan comido para nosotros. Estuve estudiando sus prácticas comerciales y los movimientos realizados, su problema fue la mala administración de los hijos de Anton Anders- Me contestó serio sirviéndose un poco de Whisky, y se envió en los sillones que tenían en la oficina.

-Cerraremos el trato con 30 millones de dólares, no pagaré un centavo más, aparte somos su única opción, nadie le ofrecerá más por una empresa que está en un punto de quedarse en la bancarrota. Lo tenemos en donde queremos- Ya me imagino los futuros aviones para convertir esos hoteles en verdaderos resorts, es una mina de oro.

Diez minutos después Amelia me avisó que Justin Anders había llegado, por lo que tanto Emmet como yo nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas.

-¡Eduardo! ¡Hormiga! Buenas noches, que gusto verlos- Nos saludó falsamente, se notaba a kilómetros que no queríamos estar aquí y menos con la última reunión que tuvimos con él, su padre y el inútil de su hermano.

-Anders al punto, siéntate. Hablemos de negocios, mi última oferta son 30 millones de dólares por tu empresa en bancarrota. Tómalo o déjalo - Sabía que no podría negarse pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Desde aquí podría notar su enfado y nervios.

-Cullen, ¿es una broma verdad? Sabes perfectamente que Intercontinental vale por lo menos $ 40 millones de dólares en el mercado. No nos puedes hacer esto- Me contestó enojado vislumbrando su pérdida.

-Renders, que te deje muy claro una cosa los negocios son negocios, no pagaré más por una empresa que el día tras día se deprecia en el mercado. Nadie te va a ofrecer más de lo que te estoy dando- Le conteste con mi semblante de indiferencia, no era mi culpa que tenía unos inútiles que nunca administraron correctamente su empresa.

-Justin es la mejor opción que tienen, no le des más rodeos al asunto, acepta el trato, cada minuto que pasa Intercontinental está perdiendo su valor, es eso o quedarse sin nada- A veces me sorprende como Emmet puede pasar de ser infantil a serio en cuestión de minutos.

-Saben que no tengo salida, traigan el contrato- Me contestó resignado bajando la mirada.

-Perfecto- Tomé el teléfono que estaba conectado en la mesa y le ordené a Amelia que viniera Rosali con el contrato.

-Rosali, te presento a Justin Anders. Justin, te presento a Rosali Hale, nuestra directora jurídica. Rosali siéntate por favor para que Justin revise el contrato- Hice las presentaciones correspondientes en lo que Rose me entregaba el contrato y se sentaba al lado de Emmet

Un gusto Justin. Edward en el contrato están las especificaciones que mencionaste- No hay mejor abogada que Rosali, puede encontrar el error más pequeño en cualquier contrato, es muy profesional, aunque no entiendo cómo es que terminó con Emmet, ella a veces es tan cerrada y despiadada y Emmet es tan Emmet.

Una vez cerrado el trato, regreso a mi oficina para guardar los papeles. Le presionó a Tanya para poder sacar el estrés de esta semana.

-Hola Eddie, ya te extrañaba, me ha abandonado en estos días- Me contestó intentando que su voz fuera dulce pero fue más similar a una niña con problemas respiratorios, sino fuera porque sabe cómo usar su boca y las manos, hace mucho tiempo que la perdida botado.

-Tanya, muchas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddie, estaré en tu departamento en 20 minutos, espero que estés lista- Le colgué, espero que hable lo menos posible, no quiero escuchar su voz nasal.

Una vez que llegue a su departamento, no pueda esperar más, nunca me ha gustado perder el tiempo, por lo que en cuanto me abrió el sofá para comenzar mi distracción, sin embargo ...

-TANYA, CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME BESES, HE SIDO MUY CLARO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, CARAJO, SABES COMO ARRUINAR LAS COSAS- Le contesté bastante enojado por su estupidez, odio que me besen, todas tienen las reglas no hay besos, no hay detalles, no existe ningún compromiso.

-Eddie, no te enojes, prometo no volverte a besar, pero por favor quédate- Me suplicó tomándome de los brazos, como seguía bastante molesto, se fue directo a desabrochar mis pantalones, bueno, al menos tenía una razón para quedarme.

-Es la última vez que te lo paso Tanya, ahora usa tu boca- La dejo que continuara con lo que estaba esperando desde que acabé la reunión con Anders.


End file.
